cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Zoë Bell
Zoë Bell(1978 - ) Stunt Performer Film Deaths *''Grindhouse (Planet Terror)'' (2007) [Zoë Bell/Sicko]: Playing a dual role in the two segments of the film, "Sicko" is shot in the head by Freddy Rodriguez as she and the other zombies approach him (in the Planet Terror segment). In the audio commentary of the Planet Terror Special Edition DVD, director Robert Rodriguez points out which one she is when she gets shot. (Playing herself in the Death Proof segment, she survives that part of the movie.) *''Gamer'' (2009) [Sandra]: Shot in the head by a sniper (blowing her head off) in the "game" battle zone. *''Game Of Death'' (2010) [Floria]: Shot to death by Wesley Snipes; her body is shown again afterwards when a SWAT team enters the room. *''The Baytown Outlaws'' (2012) [Rose]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun by Clayne Crawford after she stops to reload her gun during a shootout. *''Django Unchained'' (2012) [Tracker #2]: Shot to death, along with the rest of her gang, by Jamie Foxx when he breaks into their cabin. *''Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters'' (2013) [Tall Witch]: Hanged from a tree by Gemma Arterton and Jeremy Renner. *''Raze (2013) ''[Sabrina]: Shot in the back by Jordan James Smith while running across a bridge. (The US DVD includes a deleted "epilogue" scene in the bonus features, in which Zoe's body is served at a banquet for the secret society that operates the death-matches.) *''The Hateful Eight (2015)'' [Six-Horse Judy]: Shot in the chest by Channing Tatum, then again by Michael Madsen as she's dying. Television Deaths *''Lost: Ji Yeon (2009)'' [Regina]: Commits suicide by jumping over board from a freighter. (Thanks to Matt) Gallery: Zoe Bell.jpg|Zoe Bell Untitledkdjkfkdjsfjdjjkdfjkdkfkdf.png|Zoe Bell's decapitation in 'Gamer' zoebell-razedeletedscene.jpg|Zoe Bell in deleted scene from 'Raze' zoebellhatefuleight.png|Zoe Bell in The Hateful Eight zoebellgamedofdeath.png|Zoe Bell in Game of Death Zoe Bell-The Baytown Outlaws.JPG|Zoe Bell's death in The Baytown Outlaws Bell, Zoë Bell, Zoë Bell, Zoë Bell, Zoë Bell, Zoë Bell, Zoë Bell, Zoë Bell, Zoë Bell, Zoë Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Martial artists Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by murder Bell, Zoe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Martial Arts Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Western Stars Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Nudity Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by virus Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Death scenes by burst Category:Actors who died in Brian Taylor Movies Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Western death scenes Category:Horror death scenes Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Death scenes by head blowing Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Lost cast members Category:The Weinstein Company Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Lionsgate Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:IFC Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Witchcraft Stars Category:Cleavage Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Mark Neveldine Movies